


Good Vibrations

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy shows off her new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

‘Suzy!’ Arin calls, pushing the front door open with his shoulder. ‘Packages!’ He hears movement upstairs, and a few seconds later she comes bounding down the stairs, her hair half-straightened.

‘You got lots of them.’ he notes, holding out the mail crate. She leans over it to kiss him on the cheek and rummages through the crate. She pulls out the 4 biggest boxes, setting them on top of the rest as she inspects them one by one . Most of them are probably her subscription boxes, but she turns them over and glances at the return addresses. Her face breaks into a satisfied grin at a smaller, rectangular box, as if she was expecting it.

‘What’s that?’ he asks.

She looks up at him through her lashes, a wicked gleam in her eye. ‘You’ll find out.’ she says coyly. Then she’s up the stairs again. Arin shakes his head in bemusement and goes to open his own packages.

~

Danny comes over, they film some Grumps, but Suzy insists it only be a short session. Dan doesn’t seem too disappointed by the news. He’s exhausted from a three hour-long Skype chat with Brian the night before.

‘You can’t control when inspiration is going to hit, I get that, but it always happens to strike right when it’s 2am and I’m about to go to bed.’ Dan grumbles, scrubbing at his eyes. ‘Meanwhile Brian gets to enjoy a delicious breakfast while he’s writing and I’m trying not to pass out. What’s the occasion, anyway?’

‘I dunno. Probably a video for her channel? She got a ton of her sub boxes today, so probably that.’

They record two more episodes before Suzy appears in the doorway, clad in an old t-shirt and a pair of Arin’s pyjama bottoms.

‘You guys done yet?’ she asks, leaning against the doorframe. Arin pauses the game and looks back at her.

‘We’re recording, Suze.’

He exchanges a look with Danny, who shrugs. ‘Hey, it’s fine with me. Seriously, I’m beat. Enjoy your whatever.’ Dan raises his hands in surrender and lifts himself off the couch with exaggerated effort, clutching at his hip and wheezing like an old man.

Arin sees Danny out, and returns to find that Suzy has vanished. She’s not in the living room, or the front room or kitchen. Maybe the bathroom?

‘Suzy?’ He calls out.

‘Up here!’ her voice drifts down the staircase from the bedroom. The _bedroom_. Arin hopes this is going where he thinks this is going. Sure enough, as he climbs the stairs, he finds the t-shirt and pyjama pants she was wearing crumpled on the staircase. He picks them up and chucks them in the laundry hamper on the way to the bedroom. He pushes the door open, but the room seems empty.

‘Suz-’ His voice is cut off when Suzy appears from behind the door and kisses him ravenously.

‘Finally,’ she murmurs between kisses, fisting her hands in the front of his t-shirt. ‘I’ve been waiting all goddamn day for this.’

He smiles against her lips. ‘This is why you were so weird about Dan being here?’ He drops his voice into a low growl, ‘You dirty girl.’ She pulls back and grins at him deviously. She’s topless, clad just in a pair of boyshorts, and he watches appreciatively as she stalks over to the bed, her ass swaying as she goes. Dropping onto the bed, her gaze drops, and Arin notices the black box from that morning sitting expectantly on the comforter.

‘What’s that?’ he asks again.

Suzy shrugs, feigning innocence. ‘I don’t know. Open it.’ He moves over to it to take a closer look. The box is nice; fancy-looking. Black and sleek with a fake bow around the middle. Underwear? He lifts the lid, swinging it open. He looks back at Suzy, whose eyes are wide and expectant.

‘…What is it?’

She tries to shrug nonchalantly, but there’s a big, excited grin on her face. ‘Pick it up. Have a closer look.’

He lifts the thing out of the box. He literally has no idea what it is or what it does. It’s black and chrome and a weird shape, long and slightly bulbous with a chrome ring inset into one end and a skinnier arm sticking out of the base. He frowns at it, running his fingertip over the thing. He can’t work out what it’s covered in. Something firmer than silicone but softer than plastic.

‘What does that button do?’ she asks pointedly, gesturing with her finger. He turns it over to find three buttons embossed into the outside of the ring. The first two don’t do anything, but when he presses the third button, the thing comes alive so suddenly he almost drops it. The little sticky-out bit is buzzing and  _oh my god_. Suzy claps her hands together in delight.

‘These things are supposed to be really great.’ she explains enthusiastically.

‘What sort of a dildo is this?’

‘It’s not a dildo, it’s a vibrator. It vibrates.’ she says, raising her eyebrows condescendingly.

Arin frowns, wrinkling his nose doubtfully. ‘Why is it all weird-looking? Are you gonna make me use it?’

Suzy shakes her head and plucks the toy out of his hands. ‘It’s not for that.  _You_ can’t use it. It’s ergonomically designed, see?’ she turns it over, smoothing her fingers along the curves and tilting it from side to side like she’s trying to sell it to him on a shopping channel.  _Let’s see Mr T endorse this_ , Arin thinks to himself.

‘So, what do you need me for?’

‘Baby!’ she cries, indignant. ‘We can play with it together! You get to watch, and help.’

‘Help?’ Arin questions. In response, Suzy flops onto her back and spreads her knees, waggling her eyebrows towards the black, damp lace of her panties.

~

Once Arin’s down there, it’s hard to get him back up. He gets in a sort of zone, and then he can go for  _hours_. It took a while. When Arin first went down on Suzy, he was abysmal. He probably would have stayed abysmal, too, had his first and only sexual partner been too polite to comment on it. But there are few things that Suzy isn’t willing to sacrifice to get off, and Arin’s feelings aren’t on that list. It took a few months of real effort, punctuated by Suzy’s constant direction, but Arin’s gotten pretty damn decent at eating pussy. Even if Suzy complains about the beard rash she’s been getting on her thighs lately, he prides himself on the fact that his cunnilingus skills are apparently worth it.

Which is why he can’t help but resent the weird little black shape when she bats his head away from her pussy before either of them are done. Now thoroughly lubricated by Arin’s saliva and her own arousal, the toy slides right into her. Arin, apparently, was the warm up act. He grits his teeth and says nothing because he’s a married man now and married men don’t sulk.

She pumps it a few times, her wrist rotating like a piston, the velvety surface dragging just slightly as she draws it out of herself. Her lips part and she puffs out a small moan. She’s so gorgeous, and the tip of her pointy canine is just peeking out from the part in her mouth. Arin wants to kiss her. He’s about to kiss her, but she swivels her head towards him and her lips are curved into a devious smirk.

‘Do you want to turn it on, baby?’ Arin eyes off the toy, reluctantly reaching out to touch it like a sulking child. He presses the button, and once again the thing springs to life. Suzy watches between her legs, then tilts it experimentally, so the buzzing tip of the external arm is touching her clit- she lets out a shocked little gasp, and her head falls back against the pillow.

‘How does it feel?’ he asks curiously, leaning over to study her face. Suzy’s biting her lip with her sharp little teeth.

‘Really good.’ she says, breathlessly. She thrusts the toy again, moving her hand so that her thumb can click the button a couple more times. The vibrations get louder and higher in pitch, and her wrist moves faster. 

‘Oh my God, baby this feels so great.’ Arin has to once again remind himself that he’s a grown-ass man and that being jealous of a sex toy is ridiculous. Still, why doesn’t she talk about his dick like that? Probably because his dick doesn’t vibrate; but that’s not his fault, goddamnit. He sits and waits for her to acknowledge him as she fucks herself for a while. In the meantime, he watches her face, the way she indulgently sucks her lips into her mouth then releases them with a purr, color rising on her cheeks.

Finally she looks up.

‘Try it.’ she offers, relinquishing control of the thing to Arin’s uncertain hands. He loops his fingers into the ring (oh, it’s a  _handle_ ) and begins to move it, slowly. It’s awkward at this angle, having to trust his wrist to know where hips go instinctively. There’s discomfort on her face, and he lets go of the thing immediately. She frowns at him, then reaches down to grab his wrist and urge it back onto the toy. She moves their hands together, moving subtly to get the angle right. When they do, her face relaxes into bliss, and it’s  _beautiful_. He moves his wrist carefully, gradually going deeper, eventually feeling confident enough to tilt it upwards, to press it against her g-spot. Suzy seems to appreciate it, if the high, desperate sounds coming out of her throat are anything to go by.

He’s getting hard watching her; harder than when he was eating her out. She’s enjoying herself  _so much_ , and while he usually hears these sorts of sounds from her when he  _is_  going down on her, it’s pretty awesome to be able to see her face at the same time. He’s getting a nice steady rhythm with his movement now, Suzy’s soft, breathy grunts acting like a metronome, keeping him in time. He’s starting to get into it now, and it’s reflected in the pleasure written across Suzy’s face. He moves his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, then puts it back, wrapped around Suzy’s thigh for leverage. Leaning down, he kisses it, and she responds, readily stretching out her leg so he can press insistent kisses to the soft flesh of the back of her knee. Finally she shifts her leg, digging into the small of Arin’s back, simultaneously pushing him closer and the toy deeper.

He experiments with the buttons, pushing bottom one to increase the intensity, and clicking at the middle button. Suddenly, the rhythm of the vibrations changes, and he clicks around until he finds a setting that makes her voice rise in pitch and her legs shake. It starts out as nothing, only the slightest tremble, before rapidly escalating to it’s strongest setting before cutting out again and repeating. Suzy’s hips are lifting off the bed, rocking against the smaller arm of the toy, trying to get it pressing firmer on her clit. Her hand comes down to spread the top of her labia with her fingers, increasing the sensation. Suzy’s moans are getting more guttural, occasionally punctuated with little gasps or squeaks. She sounds  _amazing._

‘How’s that?’ he asks, and his voice comes out surprisingly gravelly.

 _‘Fuck_ , baby!’ Suzy whimpers.

He clicks the button a few more times, but the frequency of the vibrations stays the same. It must be the highest setting. Thrusting the toy into her, he notices as he pulls back how thick her arousal is on the toy, how wet her thighs are. She’s already come. How powerful is this thing? He falters for a moment, not sure if he should continue, but her hand shoots out and wraps around his wrist, urging the vibrator deeper.

‘Please, baby don’t stop, please.’ she begs, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly glassy as she stares at him pleadingly. He switches the setting back to the first one, the even vibrations, and thrusts into her again, more force behind it this time, and she  _howls_ , her fingers tightening around his wrist. He moves the toy faster, pushing it deeper and marvelling at how her hips rock almost violently against the bed. Finally, her other hand reaches out and stills Arin’s arm, so that the toy is pressed into her deep, no movement but the powerful, insistent vibrations. Her face is tense and her eyes are shut, and she jolts once, twice and a third time before she relaxes and loosens her grip on Arin. Another jolt, and her hands fly to the base of the toy, smashing the buttons until the vibrations stop.

She breathes out heavily, and Arin lets out his own breath. That was… intense. She catches his eye, and her face breaks into a grin, her canines resting mischieviously on her bottom lip.

‘Well?’ she asks slyly, obviously pleased with herself.

Arin shrugs, the hard bob of his Adam’s apple against his throat belying his nonchalance. ‘I guess we can keep it.’

Suzy laughs breathily, her chest heaving with the effort. Slowly, she pulls the toy out, tossing it onto a collection of tissues she must have pre-set on the nightstand. She flops back onto the pillows and her hair fans out like an inverted halo, tendrils of black snaking out from her scalp, highlighted with the one lock of gold. He can’t believe this woman, this _goddess_ , is his wife. He still gets a kick out of saying that, and hopes it’s a good few years before it stops being a novelty.

She grins at him, and reaching up an arm, tugs him down on top of her. She kisses him passionately, messily sucking on his lower lip. He can feel her leg wrap around his hip, nudging insistently, and he braces himself against the bed so he can flip them over.

She straddles him, and he can feel the wet, insistent heat of her core against his abdomen. She runs her hands over his chest a few times, then cocks her head to the side, her features drawing together for a moment as she thinks about something.

Her eyes flick to the bedside table, and she reaches over to retrieve the vibrator, giving it a proper wipe with one of the tissues. Hooking her thumb into the chrome ring, she lets it swing around until it’s pointing at his chest, like she’s about to stab him with it. She doesn’t though, just flicks on the button and presses it until the tip of the large end is vibrating, then strokes it down his chest.

It’s so weird. Sort of ticklish but also sort of numbing? Briefly, Arin lets himself wonder how this would fare as an actual personal massager, not just a ‘personal massager.’ Like on aching muscles and shit. Next time he and Barry hit the gym he might try it out (whenever that may be). The vibrations get closer and closer to his groin, teasingly slow, and Arin can feel his stomach tensing up. He lets out a small, appreciative moan, shifting his hips to urge her on. When the tip of the toy does finally connect with the base of his dick, a shiver of pleasure runs through his whole body.

‘Ah, shit.’ he says, sucking his lip into his mouth. It does feel pretty nice, but it’s not intense enough. Like it’s causing an itch, but not scratching it. 

‘How’s that, baby?’ Suzy asks. She hasn’t skipped a beat, the toy continuing its journey downwards to nudge at his balls.

‘ _Fuck_.’

Suzy grins, her tongue poking out between her teeth. ‘I thought so.’

‘Turn it up.’ Arin says, his hand twisting into his own hair, pulling lightly on the long, brown strands.

‘Excuse me?’ Suzy demands, the toy now drifting back up his chest, his cock twitching helplessly in its wake.

‘Please! Please, Suzy, please turn it up.’

Her free hand comes down to playfully tweak at his cheek. ‘That’s better.’ He’s rewarded with two settings higher applied right on the underside of his cock. He lets out a gasp, his hands fisting tighter at the base of his scalp.

‘What do we say?’ she asks, as she closes her fist around the head of his dick and starts to work it with her thumb.

Arin makes a decision then and there; fuck his pride, this thing feels amazing and he will moan and beg and do whatever to get Suzy to keep doing  _more of this_. ‘Thank you, Suzy.’

She crinkles her nose at him fondly and leans forward to kiss him on the jaw, before sitting back on her heels and holding the vibrator to a particularly sensitive vein on his shaft. Arin lets out a noise that’s not entirely dignified. He’s leaking precum steadily now, and Suzy uses the added slickness to move her hand further down his dick, still holding the toy right at the base of his cock. Arin’s torn between thrusting up into her hand and staying still so the toy doesn’t shift. She finally moves the thing again, allowing Arin a little more movement. Which he needs, since it’s hard to stay still when Suzy’s circling the vibrator around the head of his dick, holding him in place with her other hand.

He sits up a little, so he can watch her. She looks like she’s having as much fun as he is, sitting between his legs with her own knees splayed, watching the movement of the toy with bright, enthralled eyes. As he watches, her eyes flick up to his, and she grins deviously as she moves the toy to press right underneath his balls, buzzing against the sensitive skin of his perineum. His head tips back and he falls off his elbows back onto the bed, squirming.

As he gets closer to orgasm, he can feel his cock twitching, feel the contractions of his balls tightening and relaxing, all the pleasure stemming out from the steady hum of the vibrator where it’s pressed against his skin.

Fisting his cock, Suzy lets the toy drift dangerously low, and he’s starting to get concerned that she’s really going for his ass, and it feels too weird and too intense and her hand feels so good on his dick and the vibrations are actually circling his asshole and rippling up through his entire body and  _shit fuck that’s it._

He loses control of the noises coming out of his throat as his climax hits him; and he can just hear his own shrill shout echoing distantly in his ears. Suzy tilts his cock upwards as he comes, and whether that’s to keep herself clean or just because she likes seeing him come all over his own chest, he’s not sure. He does notice that the splashes of cum are landing perilously close to his chin, much further than usual. He’s sorry he ever doubted the new vibrator.

He lays on the bed, boneless, catching his breath. Suzy, meanwhile, busies herself by cleaning off the toy with a makeup wipe and putting it back in its box, then grabs more tissues and cleans Arin’s stomach and chest off for him.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbles.

Suzy just smirks. ‘So? Not such a bad purchase after all?’

Arin swallows, then hesitantly murmurs, ‘If you really wanted, I guess you could put it in my ass.’

Suzy snorts. ‘Arin, do you know how much this thing cost? It is  _not_  going in your ass.’

If Arin needed confirmation that he was ready to try anal, it’s probably in the fact that he pouts. No, not pouts, he’s a grown man. His brow furrows in disappointment. That’s better.

Off his look, Suzy sighs. ‘We’ll get you some anal beads or something. Don’t be a baby.’

‘I’m not being a baby!’ Arin protests, and Suzy arches an eyebrow. ‘I get to use it again, right?’

She throws some clean pyjama pants and a t-shirt at him as he swings his legs off the bed. ‘Maybe. If you’re  _very_ good. And take Mimi to the vet tomorrow.’

Arin nods solemnly. ‘Ok, I’ll do it.’

 _Joke’s on her_ , he thinks as he dresses. He was planning on taking Mimi anyway.


End file.
